Call of the Siren
by Uchiha Umeko
Summary: People speak of a hauntingly beautiful boy swimming in the ocean at night. He seduces his unsuspecting prey, luring them in with his hypnotizing voice. How much truth is there to this rumor? Bad summary...SasuNaru! Rating will go up!
1. Chapter 1: Friendship of a Lifetime

Call of the Siren

Summary: People all around the Elemental Nations speak of a hauntingly beautiful boy, swimming in the ocean at night. He seduces his unsuspecting prey, luring them in with his hypnotizing voice. All he marks for death will never see the light of day again. How much truth is there surrounding this rumor?

Warning: There will be YAOI in this fic! Pairing is SasuNaru! This fic does NOT follow canon, although the major events will still happen. And yes, there will be OOC-ness!

Chapter 1: Friendship of a Lifetime

A five year old Naruto was sitting by the riverbank, crying his eyes out. Not even two hours ago, a merchant had attempted to rape him. The man blamed him for all his recent misfortunes- his wife and kids leaving him, business failures, and a bad case of pneumonia. He had gotten to stripping him of all his ragged clothing before a bypassing ANBU had spotted them. The ANBU member was furious at the merchant, and had brought the poor man to Ibiki, but not before reporting the incident to the Hokage. The ANBU member, who donned a weasel mask, gave the impression that he was smiling. He spoke kindly, and told him that everything would be okay.

So here he was now, at the riverbank wiping away the last of his tears. Hokage-jiijii and his platoon of personal ANBU were probably looking for him now. No matter how much he loved Hokage-jiijii, and some select people, he couldn't go back. If he did, that bad man would hurt him again. Naruto was taught to never bother others with his problems, as he wasn't important enough. He couldn't possibly burden the leader of the village with his problems, even if he was getting hurt.

Naruto then heard the loud sound of leaves crunching beneath someone's feet. Fear flooded his entire body and he panicked. What if it was the bad man again? Naruto curled up into a ball, and prayed silently to Kami-sama.

* * *

Sasuke was out walking to the river. He always went there whenever Itachi-nii was too busy to play with him or train him.

When Sasuke was just a few seconds away from the riverbank, he heard sniffling, the trying-to-end-my-crying kind. The five year old then walked quietly towards the source of the sound, so he wouldn't startle anyone he met. When he peaked through the shrubs, he was shocked to see another boy, about his age, curled up in a ball as though he were scared for his life.

Sasuke stepped closer and saw that the boy had blonde hair in a shade that could rival that of the sun. The mysterious boy had smooth tan skin with scars all over his body, like the ones Itachi-nii or the shinobi in the clan had. _Maybe the boy was a shinobi, _Sasuke thought. _But he's so young. _It was at that moment that Sasuke realized something he should have realized when he first met the boy. The boy was as naked as the day he was born, that being the only reason why Sasuke knew his gender. Innocent little Sasuke blushed, only the faintest trace of pink on his pale cheeks. Otou-sama always told him that Uchihas could not show emotion in public, as they were weaknesses, and the Uchihas were not weak in any way whatsoever.

"Hello," Sasuke called out shyly. "What's your name? I'm Uchiha Sasuke!" The other boy looked up at him with wide eyes.

"U-Uchiha?" Naruto looked so frightened. Many of the people that had hurt him before were Uchihas. Even if this one was only a boy, he could call him those ugly names those other kids did. The remains of his beating would always heal, disappear, but those words never did. "Please don't hurt me!" the blonde pleaded.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Why would I do that?" Naruto turned wide blue eyes to the other boy.

"Y-you're really not gonna hurt me? Really?" The blonde looked so hopeful, Sasuke couldn't say no.

"Do you wanna play with me?" the Uchiha asked. Naruto looked at Sasuke, shocked, then smiled warmly. Sasuke blushed again at the sight of the other boy's bright smile.

"Of course I will."

The duo played the rest of the day, sometimes chasing each other around, talking, or just lying there silently, basking in the presence of the other person. Sadly for both boys, the sky was turning dark, and the air chillier. Sasuke looked at the blonde next to him, and spoke quietly. "I have to go back home now."

Naruto was heartbroken. Sasuke was leaving him. He knew it was too good to be true. Love and kindness didn't exist for the demon brat. Naruto turned around to leave, but stopped when Sasuke grabbed his wrist in a strong (for a five-year old) grip.

"Wait!" The Uchiha looked at the blonde, determination in his eyes. "D-do you want to meet here again tomorrow?" Sasuke appeared to be a bit embarrassed, if the pink tint to his face was any clue.

Naruto was shocked. He wanted to stay friends with him? After feeling the entire truth set in, Naruto giggled a little and gave Sasuke his biggest, brightest smile. "Of course I will! And my name's Uzumaki Naruto!"

And that was the start of a friendship of a lifetime.

* * *

And that is the start of Call of the Siren! Sorry if it's bad or if there's grammar mistakes, but hey, it's just in its baby stages! Oh, and guess who the ANBU was. If you can't...well either you aren't a true Naruto fan or you just haven't watched far enough into the series!

I know it's really late, but HAPPY NEW YEAR! We're just one year closer to this world's supposed apocalypse! Hahahahaha... Personally, I think it's all just BS. And if it's real, well, I'm prepared!

Do R&R! I really want to improve the fic so it kind be somewhat decent and not just some unfinished plot bunny!

~Uchiha Umeko


	2. Chapter 2: Discoveries of a Demon

Call of the Siren

Summary: People all around the Elemental Nations speak of a hauntingly beautiful boy, swimming in the ocean at night. He seduces his unsuspecting prey, luring them in with his hypnotizing voice. All he marks for death will never see the light of day again. How much truth is there surrounding this rumor?

Warning: There will be YAOI in this fic! Pairing is SasuNaru! This fic does NOT follow canon, although the major events will still happen. And yes, there will be OOC-ness!

Chapter 2: Discoveries of a Demon

Dark…

Wet…

Lonely…

It was all she her all mind could register as she started to wake up from her deep slumber. She blinked a few times, getting used to the dim lighting.

_Where am I?_

She groaned loudly as she stretched, her muscles getting used to the new position after sleeping for several years. Suddenly, she felt restricted.

Imprisoned.

She realized that she was trapped. What's worse was that she was in a cage. The anger set in.

Who _dared _to imprison her- she, Kyubi no Kitsune, Tsumi no Shukuzu, the empress of all demons?

That's right. It was that blonde human. All her anger was suddenly directed to him. Who did that idiot think he was, sealing away such a powerful demon? Did he not know that without her, the demon world would be in an uproar? Did he not know that they would do anything to set their empress free?

Then she remembered something else- a blonde baby in the man's arms. A feeling of dread washed over her.

"No." Kyubi whispered to herself. "He didn't."

She figured everything out.

The man had sealed her inside a baby. A _human _baby.

If it were a demon baby, he or she might survive. Hell, they'd probably live a life of luxury. More youkai and power than anyone, major political status, and demons that would bow down to them where ever they went.

But this was different. These were _humans _that her container were be dealing with. She knew what humans were capable of when blinded by rage. Of course she would know, she was Tsumi no Shukuzu, the epitome of sin! Humans were scared of what they couldn't understand, and they were easily blinded by their emotions.

The poor baby she was sealed in had probably lived a horrible life until now. Kyubi felt sick on the inside. How could she bring a life such as the one she envisioned upon an innocent child?

The only good point was that the poor kid hadn't died yet. Her being alive was enough proof.

She sighed. Such negative thinking was not good for her. She might accidentally leak too much of her power and affect her warden.

_Might as well transform if I want to be somewhat comfortable here. _

Kyubi took a deep breath then started to shrink. Her giant vulpine figure became more humanoid. Finally, the transformation was done. In place of a giant fox was a naked woman. The goddess stood at 6', with a voluptuous figure that would have made a supermodel green in envy and coffee cream skin stretched over compact muscles. She also had straight plum colored hair that fell down to her hips, golden eyes, high cheekbones, and pouty coral lips stretched in a smirk. Even though she was breathtaking, she had an aura around her that screamed, fuck with me and you'll die.

Kyubi stretched again. She sighed in bliss as the cramped feeling was gone but she also had to get used to her human form. It had been forever since she last needed to use it. The demon empress walked around her cage, thinking about what she could do now.

"What to do, what to do." she said in a singsong voice. "I guess I should learn more about my jailer."

Not many knew that her true specialty was the mind, and not any of the elements. She was a master of genjutsus, and she developed a form of mind control through the use of her voice. The ability was unique to her. Well, except for this one clan. She couldn't recall their name but she knew for a fact that everyone had been slaughtered. With her powers over the mind, sifting through her jailer's memories and genetic information would be a piece of cake.

Sitting on the ground Indian style, Kyubi closed her eyes and started to hum. She immediately started to enter a meditative state, and her youkai started to leak out of her body and form tentacles. The tentacles touched the bars of her cage and transferred all the information she needed to her.

Kyubi gasped as five years of memories rushed into her mind. All the beatings, assassination attempts, verbal assaults, and even the one attempted rape- she couldn't decide whether to break down sobbing for the poor child or break free from this damned cage and kill everyone that dared cause Naruto pain. But the other things- the free ramen from Ichiraku's, the kindness of the Sandaime, and the young Uchiha made her smile. She saw the bond between them that signified them as soul mate, a handy ability she learned from a succubus. _How sweet, _she thought to herself. The demon empress did resist the urge to frown however. Weren't the Uchihas one of the major reasons why Naruto hadn't been able to live a normal childhood?

But the things she saw gave her hope that her container would be loved and able to learn happiness.

Then, the genetic information entered her mind. She gasped again as she learned that this boy's father was none other than the blonde idiot who sealed her away. This man used his own son to seal her away and in turn, curse him with this doomed fate. However, she did realize that he as the leader of Konoha couldn't bear to ask any of his precious villagers to sacrifice their child for such a large burden. The demon empress didn't think she could ask any of the demons she ruled over to sacrifice their child either.

The genetic information from Naruto's mother shocked her into silence. Uzumaki Kushina- the heiress to the very clan she blessed with her mind control ability, and her last container. Then that meant- oh my god.

Her current jailer was the last of the Uzumaki clan. Naruto had, at the very least, the first stage of his clan's bloodline. Everyone in the clan did. And if the Uchiha really was his soul mate, then the second stage was also guaranteed.

She smirked in a very scheming and foxy way. "It would be such a waste if I didn't train this little powerhouse." There was still a little problem. "How am I going to get him into his mind."

* * *

A/N: OHMYCHUCK EVERYONE I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO NEGLECT MY BABY! BUT THEN I'VE BEEN TYPING A LEMON IN MY OTHER STORY AND I'VE BEEN PANICKING BECAUSE IT'S A PIECE OF CRAP AND OHMYCHUCK! YES I BELIEVE IN THE THEORY THAT CHUCK IS GOD! ANYWAYS, I THEN FORGOT ABOUT THIS BABY AND I TOLD MYSELF, JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE FREAKING OUT OVER COUNCIL OF NINE DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN NEGLECT CALL OF THE SIREN! So I updated. I think this chapter came out pretty well for something I typed in about ten minutes. :)

By the way, if any of you guys are into Max Ride, I've been "beta-ing" a fic by my friend LoveBooks777. It's called Two Worlds and I think it's pretty good so far. If any of you can catch the little Pokemon reference I made in the second chapter, I'll give you all free virtual Pikachu plushies!

Yeah, R&R! I want to know how well I'm doing with this fic! Amazingly amazing? Good? Okay? Bad? Terrible? Shitty? Can you tell I'm hyper right now. I've been having too much caffiene because I'm planning a party and I need to finish by... today! But fanfiction is my life so I updated! Wheeee! Flying chocolate bars! Oh, and can any of you figure out who I modelled Kyubi after? She's one of my favorite female anime/manga characters of all time! Well, I gotta go~! Party planning and more coffee! Ciao!

~Uchiha Umeko!~~


End file.
